Opening Crawl/Battle over Jakku
Here's how the opening crawl and the battle over Jakku goes in Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen. and Hiatt Grey Productions, proudly presents... "Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles. Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen Weeks have passed since the events of of "Ed, Edd, n Eddy vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor", and Ed, Edd, and Eddy and the rest of our heroes have made peace after the fall of Bradey O'Diesel and the Sith. However, after their time of peace and victory, it seems that the Sith have not completely fallen yet. As a space battle takes place over Jakku, Blythe Baxter has been captured by Biff, Tiff, and The Biskits. So now, Jedi Knights Brian and Vinny Griffin attempt a daring rescue mission to save her.... camera then pans down and shows the battle over Jakku raging on, and 2 starships passed by as the battle continues Brian: Alright, we're gonna take this trip nice and smoovely. Vinny: Let them pass between us. Accelerate to attack speed! 2 ships go to attack mode and attack the flying droids Vinny: Nice shots, Bri. Brian: Not so bad yourself! Cover me, Jimmy. Jimmy (clone): I'm right with you, General Brian! 2 attack several droid ships, till one is on Jimmy's tail! Brian: Jimmy, get clear! Jimmy (clone): I can hold it! Brian: Jimmy! Jimmy (clone): No, I'm alright! his ship explodes Jimmy (clone): I'M HIT!!! DAAAHHH!!! Brian: JIMMY, NO!!! a vulture droid shoots missiles Vinny: Missiles, pull up! and Vinny pulls up but the missiles chase after them Vinnny: Split up! do so, but the missiles then split up and chase each one of the ships as Vinny is flying away Vinny: Flying is for droids. several buzz droids land on Vinny's ship Vinny: Brian, I need assistance. Brian: Buzz droids. Buzz droids then start damaging Vinny's ship Vinny: Oh dear, they're shutting down all the controls! Brian: Move more to the right, so I can get a clear shot at them. Vinny: No, get to the main ship, and get Blythe! we're running out of tricks here! then starts shooting at the droids, but ends up damaging part of Vinny's ship Vinny: Hold your fire, it's not helping me here! Brian; You're right. that's not working. then flies in closer alongside Vinny's ship and clangs Vinny: Doh! Brian: Hold Still. I'm gonna try something else. then slides the wing of his ship on Vinny's and crushes the Buzz Droids Brian: The command ship is dead ahead. Vinny: But the shields are still up! Brian: Oh, right! turns over, and then shoots the shield generator then the main doors start to close Vinny: I have a extremly bad feeling about this! 2 ships then speed in and make it through the main opening at the last second and their ships skid on the landing dock, and they activate their Lightsabers and kill droids in the hanger they hack into the system and find Blythe on the ship's schematics Vinny: Blythe's signal is coming from the main observation tower. Brian: We should meet her on top of that spiar. Vinny: Let's move. they race down the halls, they killed many droids on the way they soon hop into an elevator, which happens to have several droids inside it, and the 2 kill them all the elevator stops Vinny: You press the stop button? Brian: No, did you? Vinny: No. Brian: Well, time for plan B. then uses his Lightsaber to cut a hole in the roof of the elevator Vinny: I don't wanna a "plan B", I wanna get moving! the roof falls open with a hole after Brian hops out, the elevator then suddenly goes up Vinny: Whoa! Brian: Whoa! then hops down inside the elevator Vinny: What just happened? Brian: I don't know. they reach to top where Blythe was there Vinny: Blythe! Brian: You alright? Blythe Baxter: Cashmere and Velvet. Brian and Vinny look back and see Cashmere and Velvet with some super magna droids Cashmere: Your swords please. Velvet: Yeah, we don't wanna make a mess in front of Baxter. Vinny: She's coming with us. all activate their sabers then start clashing sabers Brian: My powers have grown even I wasn't in the last adventure. Velvet: Cahsmere: Category:Stuingtion Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles Category:Opening Scenes